


Secret Santa

by BloodyAugust



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Exchange AU, Christmas Party, F/F, Gift Exchange, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAugust/pseuds/BloodyAugust
Summary: Dana had organized a Secret Santa for the girls of Blackwell Dormitory.Victoria Chase was, unfortunately, the Secret Santa of her arch enemy.What should Victoria Chase get for a lameass hipster?





	Secret Santa

‘Max Caulfield’

Victoria Chase looked at the name on her phone in disbelief. Of the many names she could have gotten, Victoria actually drew Max’s name.

Once again, Dana had decided to do something lame in the dormitory before the winter break. Everyone was supposed to participate in the Secret Santa gift exchange.

It was a waste of time because she was after all Victoria Fucking Chase, Queen Bee of Blackwell. Why would she need to give presents to people? People should be showering her with gifts instead.

“So whose name did you get, V?” Courtney looked at her in anticipation, waving her phone in the air excitedly.

At least someone was enjoying this.

“How stupid can you be, Courtney? This is called Secret Santa, not Reveal Santa. I'm not telling you the name I got.” Victoria rolled her eyes for emphasis.

“Why, V? Didn't you say this game is lame and we should just reveal whose name we got and think of the most inappropriate gift for these losers?” Taylor questioned curiously.

“Do I need your permission to change my mind. I wanna have this fun all by myself.”

“Ohhhh, so you've gotten someone that would be fun getting presents for?” Taylor gave Victoria a playful nudge. “I hope it's either of us, but I've an inkling whose name you have gotten.”

“Shut your hole, bitch!” Victoria glared at Taylor angrily, shooting daggers from her eyes.

It would have been menacing, if Victoria’s face was not flushing red.

“Who did she draw, Tay? How did you guess?” Courtney looked as clueless as ever. Good old Courtney may be great in her school work, but she was never the sharpest tool when it came to social sensitivities.

“Let's go, Courtney. Victoria will need time to look for the perfect gift for her special recipient.” Taylor said as she dragged Courtney away before Victoria could hurl any more insults at her.

Victoria looked at her phone again.

Max Fucking Caulfield.

“Lameass hipster,” Victoria muttered under her breath, her mouth curled up into a smile.

What to get a lameass hipster? Seemed like Victoria would need to do some snooping.

 

 

“Oh gosh, Max’s dress sense is still so terrible,” Victoria grumbled as she searched for clues on what to get Max for Christmas in Max’s room.

This was not the first time she had sneaked into Max’s room. After all, you need to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Some Sun Tzu ‘Art of War’ philosophy… or was this phrase from the film, The Godfather?

Who cares?

Victoria took out Max’s Jane Doe t-shirt from her closet and held it close. It was Max’s favorite T-shirt.

Victoria knew Max loved to wear this every Monday.

And Max would wear the deer T-shirt on Tuesday, and she would wear the cute as fuck 3 little chicks T-shirt to sleep.

It’s not that Victoria had been paying any attention to the waif hipster. It’s just that Max was staying opposite Victoria, and it’s totally normal for neighbors to notice each other’s clothing, right?

“Woo, Max has gotten another box of cookies.” Victoria opened the lid of the cookie box and popped one into her mouth. She was sure Max would not have noticed a cookie missing.

Victoria walked over to Max’s laptop and started browsing on her Facebook.

Max was a good photographer but she never liked to post her photos online. Instead, her Facebook was full of pictures of that blue hair punk, and an occasional Rachel Amber.

Victoria gritted her teeth.

Rachel Amber was a nuisance in Blackwell. Everyone was always talking about how pretty she was and what a great actress she was. Nobody saw her for what she really was, just another attention seeking whore.

Luckily for Victoria, she had left Blackwell for LA, good riddance.

Victoria scrolled further.

Ah ha! Max’s did write a list of Christmas gifts she wished to receive, but it was set to private on her Facebook. Victoria took out her phone and hastily snapped a photo of it.

Now she knew what to get Max.

Victoria’s lips curled up into a smile, pleased with what she had just gathered.

She got out of Max’s room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Just as she was opening her room door, she heard quickened footsteps behind her.

“Victoria Fucking Chase! Did you just come out of Max’s room?”

It was that blue hair punk, Kari. Or was it Carrie?

Max was walking behind her, trying to catch up as much as her short legs could carry her.

They were back to the dorm early today.

It’s Saturday, so Max would have been having breakfast at Two Whales but she would usually be back at around 11 am.

Victoria knew Max’s schedule like the back of her hand. After all, _know thy enemy_ , right?

“Oh please. I was just going into my room.” Victoria crossed her arms. “And you aren’t supposed to be here, Blackwell dropout, Kari Price.”

“Hey! My name is Chloe, bitch.”

“Alright, Chloe Bitch.”

“Why you fucking…”

“Chloe!” Max came up to restrain her blue hair pitbull from pouncing onto Victoria.

Victoria wondered what Max and this punk’s relationship was. They seemed close. But this punk was close to Rachel too. Like locking tongues kind of close.

“Victoria, did you go into my room?” Max asked timidly.

Victoria pursed her lips and looked away. Victoria was not able to look into Max’s eyes for some time now.

Ever since Max came to a Vortex party and told Victoria she admired her talent in photography and they could have been friends.

“No, Lamefield. I did not go into your room.” Victoria lied, trying to will her face not to turn pink, but she could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

Max reached out to hold Victoria’s hand, startling Victoria.

Before Victoria could protest, Max shoved a pack of gingerbread cookies into her hands.

“Were you looking for cookies in my room? You could always ask me if you’re hungry. Here, have a pack of gingerbread cookies. I got it from Two Whales. It’s their Christmas special.”

Max looked into Victoria’s eyes and said so tenderly, Victoria felt her defenses melting there and then.

“Yeah, get your cookies and scram back into your hole, bitch.” Chloe, or was it Kari, said, voice dripping with venom.

“How dare you…”

Before Victoria could finish her sentence, Max was already pushing her punk friend into her room.

“Sorry, Tori! Chloe’s just a little edgy today.” Max apologized sheepishly.

Max stepped into her room and was about to close the door when she stopped. She turned, looked into Victoria’s eyes and gave her a smile so gentle, Victoria could feel butterflies fluttering in her chest.

“I will see you at the Christmas exchange then,” Max said happily before she closed her door.

Victoria looked down at the pack of cookies that Max had given her, her hand still burning from the warmth she felt from Max’s soft hands.

 

 

“This is the only copy.” the bookstore owner said in his deadpan voice.

Max happened to want the illustration book, The Sky: The Art of Final Fantasy by Yoshita Amano which was the same book Victoria had been looking for months.

It was sold out in bookstores and Amazon, and she had placed an order three months in advance to get her copy.

And it happened to arrive right before the Christmas exchange, the only copy available in the whole of Arcadia Bay.

Victoria sighed.

She had been searching for this book for many months now and was really looking forward to receiving her copy.

Now, she would just have to place another order for it and wait for another three months to get this.

But she was glad she made that order for herself in advance. Even if she was not able to have it for Christmas, at least Max the hipster would be thrilled getting this.

She could already imagine the dorky smile on Max’s face when she unwrapped her present.

Victoria smiled unconsciously, feeling warmth spread in her chest.

 

 

“Has everyone place your gifts under the Christmas tree?” Dana exclaimed as she tried to settle everyone down for the Christmas exchange.

There were presents of all shape and sizes under the Christmas tree, which was placed along the corridor near Dana’s room.

Dana was wearing a Santarina costume that was showing a little bit of cleavage and too much legs.

Most of the girls were dressed up too.

Juliet had an elf costume on with a short skirt and cute red and white stockings.

Alyssa wore a Santa hat and a blouse with a Christmas tree print.

Kate wore a halo on her head and was in a white dress.

Victoria and her entourage did not bother to dress up for this.

It was just a lame Christmas gathering anyway, and they were always dressed better than the rest of girls in the dorm.

Victoria was getting bored. A gathering without alcohol and loud music was pointless. She looked around, and there was no sign of Max.

She deflated with disappointment.

“Sorry, Dana! Thanks everyone for waiting!”

Victoria whipped her head towards the direction of that familiar voice so fast, she almost sprained her neck.

Max had finally arrived. She was late, as usual, and was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers on her head and a printed T-shirt that read Oh Deer.

Victoria could not stop gawking at Max.

She looked so dorky and lame.

She looked too damn cute.

But Victoria realized someone was behind Max.

The blue hair punk was sticking around Max again.

Victoria furrowed her brows and frown.

Why was the dropout part of this Christmas gathering?

“Let the Secret Santa Gift Exchange begin!” Dana rang a little bell that pulled Victoria out of her thoughts.

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree while eating chips and drinking soda prepared by Dana.

“I will start first. Kate! I’m your Secret Santa.” Dana took a present from the Christmas tree and gave it to Kate.

Kate unwrapped her gift. It was a children’s picture book about the birth of baby Jesus, to Kate’s delight. She wrapped her arms around Dana to thank her for the wonderful gift.

Kate was Brooke’s Secret Santa, and she gave Brooke a self-woven glove and scarf.

Brooke was Taylor’s Secret Santa, and she gave Taylor a perfume that Taylor knew she would never use.

Taylor was Juliet’s Secret Santa, and she gave Juliet a book called Ethics and Journalism, obviously trying to send a message to Juliet.

Juliet glared at Taylor as she sniggered.

Names continued to be called and the gifts under the Christmas tree started to clear until there were only two gifts left.

“Victoria and Max! It seemed like you were each other’s Secret Santa. What a coincidence!” Dana chirped happily.

Taylor winked at Victoria and she frowned.

“Gosh! I’m so unlucky to get Max as my Secret Santa. You know how bad her taste in things is.”

Victoria made sure everyone heard it to cover up that happiness that was bubbling inside of her. She couldn’t believe Max drew her name for Secret Santa too. This must be fate.

Blue hair punk actually took the bait and wanted to pounce on Victoria. Max was holding her back as usual.

Victoria retrieved her gift for Max under the tree and passed it to Max. Their fingers brushed and Victoria could feel sparks on her fingers. She looked away, hoping no one would see the blush on her face.

Max unwrapped her present carefully, like she was afraid of tearing the paper that Victoria had wrapped the present with.

She gasped when she saw her present and she looked into Victoria’s eyes, her baby blue eyes sparkling.

“How did you know I wanted this?”

“Oh, did you? It’s just some random book I found in a bookstore that’s on offer.” Victoria lied, trying to contain the happiness building inside of her.

“Oh my dog, Tori! Thank you! This is such a surprise! Now I feel a little embarrassed with my gift.”

“Don’t be. I absolutely did not expect a decent gift from a waif hipster like you anyway.” Victoria replied as she unwrapped Max’s present for her, her fingers trembling slightly from excitement.

And Victoria just gaped when she saw what it was.

The Sky: The Art of Final Fantasy illustration book was staring back at her.

“Wow, it’s the same book! You guys think alike!” Someone in the crowd shouted.

Victoria could not believe this. She had gotten the last copy of this book in the whole of Arcadia Bay. How did Max manage to get this?

“How did you manage to get this?” Victoria said her thought out loud before she could stop herself. “I’ve gotten the last copy, and it’s sold out on Amazon.”

“I asked my friend to get it for me from Seattle and mail it over.” Max was beaming. “I know you like Final Fantasy too, so this would be a great gift for you.”

“But… why didn’t you get a copy for yourself?” Victoria was stunned out of her usual behavior. Her facade as the Queen Bee of Blackwell crumbling.

At this moment, she was just Victoria the geek that was crushing hopelessly on Max the dork.

Max looked down, embarrassed.

“I... um... I only have enough money for one copy.”

“And you gave it to me…”

“Yeah, I could always save up to get it next year.”

Before Max could react, Victoria wrapped Max into an embrace.

Everyone was shocked into silence by her behavior.

Everyone except Taylor, who was smiling contently at her best friend. She had waited so long for Victoria to finally confront her feelings towards Max.

But as quickly as she hugged Max, Victoria was just as quick to push Max away.

Composed herself as she scoffed.

“Such a childish book, just as I expect from Max the hipster.”

Victoria walked quickly back into her room and slammed her door shut.

She leaned against her door.

She could hear her heart pounding.

Her face was burning.

She could still smell Max’s flora perfume lingering on her cashmere blouse.

Ding!

Her phone rang as she received a message.

 **_Lamefield:_ ** _Thank you for your gift, Tori. I love it! XOXO_

Victoria threw her phone onto the bed.

“Damn Max Caulfield.”

Victoria smiled tenderly, hugging Max's gift close to her heart.

“I love it too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Merry Christmas Maximum Victory Fans!


End file.
